Cherry Dragon
by Angelreira23
Summary: Draco Malfoy is taking on the life as a Death Eater and his mission is to: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of Slytherin house, sees his pain and tries to help him. Take place in sixth year.
1. Welcome

**I, Reira, present my first ever crossover to Harry Potter.**

**~O~**

**Cherry Dragon**

**~O~**

**(Takes place in sixth year)**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, a new Death Eater is taken on the pressure of his mission: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of the slytherin household, could see everything he was going through. Will she be able to help him?**

**

* * *

**

"Hogwarts," Draco said with distaste, "Never thought I would continue to attend a pathetic excuse for a school. I guess next year I would just have to waste my time in Charms class." He heard the laughter of his friend, Blaise erupt. "Laugh it up." His eyes immediately darted to the a girl that was walking down the aisle. He narrowed his eyes as she sat in the next row of seats next to him. She was facing him.

He remebered her from their last five years and you know something, he knew nothing about her. She was the one that his father favorited him in marrying. Blaise looked over at her then back at him. "That's Sakura Haruno, she's in the same year as us. I expected you not to know her because she keeps to herself but don't take her lightly. It is said that she murdered her whole family at the age of five by just uttering the killing curse, no wand." Draco raised his brow in interest.

"No wand? Is that even possible?"

"It quite is. The Ministry of Magic keeps close tabs on her because they are suspicious of her of being a death eater and having a relation with Voldemort," Blaise didn't at all seem fazed by saying his name out loud. He ignored all the questioning, suspicious glances he received. "But all in all, she's a very talented and gifted witch, she would be higher then that mudblood, Granger if her potion making was a inch higher. She doesn't need a wand to cast spells, she can create her own charms and spells and also...she's a parsel mouth." Draco's eyes slightly widen then he turned his gaze back at Sakura.

The only known parsel mouth he knew of was Potter, but his ability was gone after the rise of Voldemort. Her unnatural strawberry blonde hair looked almost pink, her skin was a pale as snow. Her eyes were emerald, bright but held a emotion that made him want to stay away. She wore the regular uniform for a slytherin female; black Mary Janes, black knee-high socks, a short black mini skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, she wore a long sleeve oxford shirt, she had a few buttons undone that showed off her very nice developed chest and a sleeveless v-neck black sweater that bared the slytherin insignia.

Her hair was pulled up into a high-ponytail that went to her waist. He could only imagine how really long her hair was let down. Her face held a innocent, serene look that all of what Blaise just told him would seem like a lie. This girl was too small and delicate to look as if she could kill her whole family. Steely eyes met emerald.

They held the gaze for several moments before she blinked and smiled, sweetly, which confused him. She put a finger to her lips and utter a chant. Just as she finished the chant, something started to form over her finger. He stared as something silver formed, when it finished it took on the figure as a regular leaf. It slowly started to spin on her finger, showing the light that reflected off of it.

She pulled her finger away from her lips and opened her hand, where it followed every motion she did. She slowly brought her lips to the silver leaf and kissed it and blew it over to him, it flew gently over to him and stopped in front of his face. In each spin of the leaf, he saw a reflection of himself. He brought his hand up and clutched it in his palm, he opened it back up to find it was gone. He looked back over to her, to see she was staring back out the window.

He looked in front of him, Blaise and Pansy didn't seem to have caught what just happened. He looked back down at his hand.

**~O~**

Draco watched as people walked off he train, he stayed behind because he was very sure of himself that his arch rival, Harry Potter was above him, using his invisibility cloak. "Draco? You coming?" Pansy said. He shook his head, "No, go on. I need to check something." She nodded her head and turned away, walking off the train. He didn't want no type of audience when he confronted him but...He looked up to see that the girl was still sitting there.

He wanted to tell her to hurry up and get out but he didn't want her to expect something was up. Just then, she stood up and walked toward the exit but she did exactly the opposite on what he wanted; she closed the door and pulled down the shade, closing the rest of the shade of the train.

"I didn't expect you to be a eavesdropper, Potter." She said turning around looking up at the rack that carried the bags. Before they knew it, Harry threw off his cloak.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _She whispered loudly. He immediately froze and fell from the rack. Draco had quickly gotten up and moved out the way. He stared amazed. Blaise was right, she could conjure a spell without a wand. She stared down at the petrified Harry. She walked toward him, "I'm sorry._ Stupify!" _With that he passed out. She looked up at Draco, she nodded her head and turned and walked away. Draco looked down and looked back up.

He stepped over him and caught up with her. Once he got off the train, he saw her at the end. He quickly apparated in front of her, making her stop. She looked up. "Is there a problem, Malfoy?"

"What was that you gave me, on the train earlier?" She smirked. "It was just a gift. You can summon it yourself if you want." She said before walking past him, she stopped, "Your in slytherin right. Walk with me." Draco flinched away digustingly. Sakura was taken aback, "Fine then." She said continuing her way to the castle.

Draco didn't mean to react like that, it was a force of habit when people tried to get closer to him. He really did need to work on that. He sighed, "Wait! I'm sorry. I'll walk with you." He called out. She turned, a smile was gracing her mouth.

They walked together and he became curious, "So, how do you do it?" She turned to him and gave him a questioning stare, "How do I do what?"

"Magic. Without a wand." She chuckled. "You should know this, Malfoy. The power is in you, not the wand. You can think of the wand as an instrument to focus the power at the proper point and in the proper shape. You just need to be focus and discipline." He heard that before, 'the power is in you, not the wand', he already tried to do magic without Hawthorn but it didn't work.

"So do you have a wand?"

"Of course I do, conjuring spells mentally tires me," She reached over to her side and pulled out hers. Her wand was white; Ivory. "What is it made of?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I found it and it started following me, the first time I picked it up, it felt like me and this wand was connected." She said putting away her wand.

**~O~**

"I welcome, returning or new students, to another excellent year at Hogwarts." Draco looked down the table and saw her. She was currently being ambushed by a group of slytherin boys, from first years to seventh years were flirting with her. "What is so special about that pink-haired freak?" He heard Pansy whispered to her friend Daphne Greengrass. "I know, what is so attractive about a murderer?" Draco smiled slightly, because of the irony. He was technically a murderer.

"Maybe because she'd not snobby and annoying and she's beautiful." Goyle said quietly but both girls heard him and threw an apple at him. _"Beautiful?" _Draco said to himself. He continued to stare at her, she was beautiful. He'd wonder why he didn't notice it earlier, she was an classic beauty, one that you didn't see to often. "I think Draco thinks the same." Blaise said, taking notice on how the way he was staring at her. Draco quickly looked away once he saw her eyes flicker toward his.

"My Draco would never be caught liking such a shrew." Pansy said. His eyes drifted to Pansy, he narrowed his eyes. "Your the shrew." He said angryly. Blaise looked at him then back at Pansy. Draco stood up, "you can forget about going to the Welcoming dance with me." He said before walking away. They all stared at him in disbelief.

Draco left the Great Hall. He couldn't really believe that he had gotten angry because they were talking about her. What had gotten into him? Was it that silver leaf she had given him? Now that he thought about it, she said he could summon it himself but how? He took out his hand, maybe if he said the same chant she said,_"Silvio Sage." _He whispered. He gotten the reaction he wanted. The silver leaf slowly appeared. He smirked from his accomplishment.

"I see you you figure it out." He turned and saw her standing there. He arms were crossed and a smirk adorning her face. "You know that was pretty mean back there, Malfoy."

"Well, she gets annoying at times." He didn't want to admit that the only reason he chewed her out like that was because she insulted her. "And you don't have a date for the welcoming dance tomorrow night." Draco turned away from her. "As you know, I have many admirers that wouldn't take up a chance to go with me."

"Okay, me too."

"I can see that." He said on what he just saw. "You've probably already have a date." She shook her head. "No, I do not. That's why I came out here to ask you do you want to go with me." Draco quickly turned to her, shocked. Did she just ask him to the dance. It stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Your awkward silence is making me nervous, Malfoy. Yes or no?" She said raising a brow. He snapped out of his trance. "Ye-yes."

"Okay then, meet me in the slytherin dungeon eight o'clock sharp."

**~O~**

The next day, Draco didn't expect the whole day to go by as fast it did. Classes even Ancient Runes would of been more entertaining than going to some dance. The most part of him saying he wasn't going to the dance with Pansy anymore was because he had to figure out a way to use the Vanishing Cabinet for he could have help in his...assignment. Now he was stuck with a girl that was accused of murdering her family.

And where was she? He looked down at his watch, it was already eight eleven. She told him to be here at eight o'clock. But that didn't apply to her, a small voice said to him. He sighed in irritation, he should have never said 'yes'.

"Malfoy." He turned and literally his jaw dropped. There she was, she wore a red form-fitting v-neck dress. It fitted so perfectly around her curves, her breasts looked luscious. The dress had a slit that went to her mid-thigh, showing her long smooth legs. Her hair cascaded past her bottom and fell in elegant curls and waves. She wore light make-up. She finished it off with red heels.

"What do you think?" She said spinning, showing her full self to him. He blinked then cleared his voice, "You look good." She frowned. "Good? I thought I looked better than good."

"You look...beautiful." He said lended out his arm, "Shall we go?" She smiled then linked her arm with his.

When they arrived at the ball room, Sakura was getting all kinds of looks; envy, lustful, jealousy. She had immediately lend him into the dance floor. He frowned because he hated being the center of attention, there were other people dancing but he knew they drew the most looks. They stopped in the middle and Draco put one hand on her waist and took one hand in his. Sakura put her free hand on his shoulder and when the music started they started moving.

Draco looked up and looked around him and saw most of people in the room were staring at them. "Calm down, Draco. Their just watching." He looked down at her. That was the first time she said his name. She smiled and her eyes glisten brightly in very light lighting in the room. As the song ended, they walked to a table and sat down. "That was fun." She said. He glanced at her, "Are you thirsty?" He asked.

"Butterbeer, please." She said smiling brightly. Draco left her and went to the drinks table. So far this hasn't been a waste of time, he was having fun in a way. "Draco." He turned to see his friend, Blaise, "When were you going to tell me you coming with her?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, man. Are you and her...you know."

"Merlin, no!" He said picking up two butterbeers. "Now excuse me, I need to go back to my date." He said before turning his back to him. Draco didn't feel like being bother by anyone at the moment. As he made his way back to the table they occupied, a group of slytherin girls surrounded her.

"Just leave Draco alone!" He heard Pansy. Sweet Merlin, when was she going to get it through her thick head. He watched as Sakura said something out her mouth, that seemed to anger Pansy. Draco's eyes widen when he saw her slap Sakura. Draco dropped the beer and quickly ran over. "Pansy, I already told you, I don't want anything to deal with you anymore." He walked to Sakura's side and lifted her head for he could see her face. She had a red hand mark on her cheek, because of her pale skin, it was more prominent.

Before he knew it, Sakura snatched her head away and stood up, it startled him so he stumbled back a bit. Draco look at her face and was frightened by her sudden appearance. Her eyes weren't the bright emerald, they were glowing a steely hue, her hair was slowly moving on its on accord. She stared at Pansy with much hate. He saw from the corner of his eye, Pansy back away.

He saw Sakura utter something, he was pretty good at reading lips so he knew exactly what she said. _"Crucio!"_

Pansy yelled out and collapsed to the ground, spasming. She was yelping out a painful cry. Daphne fell to her side and pulled her into her lap, holding onto her tightly. Draco glanced at Pansy then back at Sakura. She was smirking with sadistic satisfaction as she watch her wither in pain. Draco didn't know what to do, he just stood there and watched.

From behind he saw Snape come from around the corner. He quickly pulled out his wand, _"Imperdimenta!" _He yelled out.

_"Protego!" _He saw a small shield form behind Sakura. She stopped the curse on Pansy and turned to Snape. Her eyes turned back to normal and she stared at him with regret. She put down the shield and walked out of the ball room in a hurry. Draco looked over to Pansy, she was passed out. He looked at Snape, he was as shock as him. Draco turned his head back to the disappearing back of Sakura. He ran after her. He didn't know why he was going after her, he was scared at the fact that he even wanted to get near her after what just happened.

He ran down the dark corridors of Hogwarts, following the sounds of her clicking high-heels -he was quite surprised that she could even run in-. He stopped, not hearing her shoes, then he heard quiet sobbing coming from the steps. He followed the sound slowly and came to in front on the staircase. She was holding her leg to her chest, tightly. Her head was buried in the middle. Her sobbing stopped, she looked up; her eyes were back to their emerald color.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her voice cracked at his name. He flinched away when she called him 'Malfoy'. He didn't know what he wanted from her. "Just seeing if your...okay." He said unsure of himself. The look in her eye disappeared. "Can I trust you?" She asked, giving him a skeptical look. He nodded his head.

"Sit beside me." He nervously walked over and sat down.

"So what was that?" He asked, "Are you part Veela or something?"

"1/4 Veela but they said that that part of me was inactive, I guess I'm special in that too. All my life, I've been described throughout the wizarding world as a talented and beautiful witch and a monster. What happened when I was five was just an accident, I didn't mean to kill them, it was like somebody had cast the _Imperius Curse _upon me, ever since then everyone was frightened of me and when they found out I was a Parselmouth they thought I was related to Voldemort."

"Are you?" She shook her head. "No. I'm not related to him in anyway shape or form. It hurts me that when people see me they look at me in fear and disgust, and I stick out like a swore thumb because of my hair," She said running a hand through it slowly, letting it created a curtain of pink waves between them, "And you know after that night, after the murders, they didn't even asked me what happened, they thought it was me automatically, cause they heard story of the prodigy child of the Harunos, having enough skills the wipe out a whole city," Draco saw a lone tear fall down her face, "It hurts Draco...it really hurts to know that people don't trust you, that they are scared of you." He heard her sobbing start up again. He didn't know how to comfort people that much but he remember how his mother comforted him.

He wrapped a unsure arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, he rested his chin on top of her head and his other hand behind her head and started stroking her hair gently. "Draco?" He heard her say. He then felt her dainty hand pulled down his arm and pull up his sleeve showing his Death Mark. He quickly covered it up, looking away from her.

"Your a Death Eater. I've seen it, your here to assassinate Dumbledore." Draco looked at her in disbelief, since when did she use Legilimency on him, "Your going through stress that will soon almost drive you insane." His stare harden.

"So, are you going to rat me out?" He said, "If so then I have no choice but to-."

"I will not. I know you will not be able to carry out the mission, Draco. You may have not found this out about yourself, but your a sweet person, your that type of -he's sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry- kind of guy. And to let you know, I'll be there when you need me." She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

She stood up, fixing her dress. She turned to him and smiled, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class, "She thought about it for a while, "never mind, they'll probably wonder why I cast one of the Unforgivable Curses on that rude girl in the ballroom." She turned and waved.

Draco stared at her, thinking about on how she had describe him and he had to admit it but...that was exactly how he was.

* * *

**first chapter is done, finally. Hope you liked it.**

**Spell Dictionary (**_Spells that were mentioned)_

**_Petrificus Totalus- Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground._**

**_Stupify- Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state._**

**_Crucio- Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse._**

**_Imperdimenta-This hex is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster._**

**_Protego (Shield charm)- The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker. _**

**_Imperius curse- Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. _**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	2. Dementors

**I, Reira, present my first ever crossover to Harry Potter.**

**~O~**

**Cherry Dragon**

**~O~**

**(Takes place in sixth year)**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, a new Death Eater is taken on the pressure of his mission: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of the slytherin household, could see everything he was going through. Will she be able to help him?**

**

* * *

**

As the month went by, it seemed as if the dance, that moment with her on the stairs was yesterday night. He saw less and less of her mostly everyday. She was in all of his classes and he'd never saw her. The only time when was probably last week after breakfast in the Great Hall, but that was only a glimpse of her rare hair bobbing in the crowd, that's when he noticed how really small she was in the bundle of people. She was right about something, they were questioning her about that night, using one of the unforgivable curses could give her the punishment of a life sentence in Azkaban, but he doubted that. She was, in fact, Veela. Knowing how angry they can become may let her off the hook.

Maybe this was a sign telling him that he shouldn't let people become to close to him. She was spending a awful lot of time with Dumbledore, she could tell him of his plans to murder him. Potter and his mudblood girlfriend and the weasel were already suspicious of him after the incident with the cursed opal necklace that almost killed that Gryffindor girl, Katie in Hogsmeade. He didn't need anyone else getting in the way.

He looked up apathetically at the professor Trelawney that was currently teaching them something about Divination, he didn't know, he wasn't attention. He stood up, causing mostly everybody in class to look at him. Professor Trelawney looked up at him, "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" He ignored her and turned to leave, heedless of what ever else she was trying to say to him. He walked through the corridors to the Room of Requirement. He made his way up to the seventh floor corridor and paced three times in front of the wall and thought on what he needed it for. As the door appeared, he looked both ways then open the door and closing it behind him.

He walked to the cabinet, opening it and placing a green apple in, he closed it back and pulled out his wand, "_Harmonia Nectere Passus!" _He whispered loudly. He opened it back up to see that it was gone, he smirked. He closed it back and repeated the same words. He open it and it was there, he picked it up to see somebody had taken a bite out it. He was successful in transporting objects, now he needed to see if he could do a living transport. He closed it back and turned to leave and left the room.

As he walked down the Divination Staircase, he looked to his right to see dozens of Dementors chasing after something that was across the Black Lake in the forest. His eyes widen slightly when he saw them but he quickly shook it off when he thought it was just some convict that somehow escaped Azkaban. He began to walk away until he saw a large fire-like shield surround a area. He recognized it as the _Protego Horribilis _shield charm. Now that was unusual, usually escape prisoners didn't have their wands. "_Rictusempra!" _He heard a voice cry out. It sounded familiar, it was her!

He quickly apparated across the lake and ran in the direction he saw the Dementors circling. He did not know what he was doing, but he knew he had to do something. "_Rictusempra!" _He heard again. He ran out into the clearing, aghast at what he saw. The shield that was above them wasn't working against the Dementors, the spell she was casting was repelling them but didn't help at all. Sakura looked at him in shocked confusion, "Draco!" A passing Dementor took that chance and swooped down and sucked part of her soul. She fell to her knees in tears. "Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled. He stood there and watched as one by one swooped down. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't cast a patronus.

"Fuck!" He cursed to himself. He ran out toward her, he pulled out his own wand, _"Rictusempra!"_One of them were blasted away. He helped her up. He look at her face to she fresh tears falling down. Her hand weakly reached behind her and pulled out her ivory wand. She pointed at the Dementors, _"Expecto Patronum!" _A bright white light erupted from the tip of her wand, the ground started shaking a bit and a patronus of a dragon appeared, swirling through the sky, roaring at the fleeing Dementors. Draco back away from her and stared at the mesmerizing dragon, never he's seen a patronus of the size. The dragon was different from the real ones, this one was like a serpent with wings and scales, the one that appeared in fairytales.

The dragon coiled around her and disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees, exhausted. Draco walked to her and helped her up, "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked and smirked.

"Everythings golden." She said putting away her wand. "Let's get out of here before they start inspected." She said walking away from him.

"Stop. What was that about? Why were they after you?" She sighed.

"Well, what happened with Pansy, she told her parents and her parents convinced the Ministry that I was to be incarcerated for using one of the curses. But I never went and I guess the Dementors think that I've escaped. That's why I haven't been coming to class because Dumbledore is trying to reason with them and telling them that it was an accident and I'm Veela in a way. I really wasn't suppose to go out of the castle but I had to go to Hogsmeade to deliver a letter to my foster mother but when I came back they were circling me." She explained.

"If you knew they would come after you, why would you leave the castle? Its common sense to know if your in danger. What if I didn't happened to walk past the window and saw all those things flying after you, huh. They would have already devoured your soul!" He yelled. She jumped from his outburst but then he saw her eyes shine with a certain emotion.

"You were worried about me." His eyes slightly widen, then they slanted narrowly.

"I was not worried about you! I just couldn't have you death on my conscience!" He yelled before aparating back into his previous place on the Divination Staircase. He continued down the steps but stopped and looked out the window. What was he kidding? He was worried about her_, _just seeing her cry like that made him want to cry. He heard when you receive the Dementor's Kiss that you start reliving your worst memories over and over again. He could only imagine what kind of memory she was seeing but it must of been bad enough to make her cry.

But then she casted her Patronus. For some odd reason he had a feeling that her Patronus had something to deal with him. It was a dragon and his name, in Latin, is dragon. He learned in Defense Against The Dark Arts, that in the Patronus animagus form, reflects the personality or feelings of the caster. Describing her personality, her Patronus should be more like a...butterfly, for her grace, beauty, charm, and...solitude. A dragon wasn't suited for her, for its aggressive nature and defense and revenge. That could be only based on her feelings. And what was the happy thought that made her Patronus strong?

**~O~**

It was supper time in the Great Hall, Draco looked down the table and saw her sitting there. This was the first time he'd saw at dinner in the last month. What happened earlier didn't at all seem to be effecting her in the slightest bit. Her face as calm and serene from when the first time he saw her.

"My parents talked with the Ministry in throwing that banshee in Azkaban," Pansy looked over to her frostily, "Hey, Haruno!", she called out down the table. Sakura looked at her from down the table. Her expression as solemn as ever, "I hope you enjoy your time with the Dementors in Azkaban!" Draco frowned from her accost manner at her. He looked back at Sakura, she was at all affected by her affront but her eye did twitched from irritation. Sakura looked away from her to continue eating her food but Pansy persisted on saying abusive words.

"I hope they devour your soul and shit it out!" She said. Daphne laughed. Blaise looked at them and shook his head, "Pansy, quit it. I can see it already you on the floor screaming from the torture curse."

"I don't care because if it happens again, she will die." Draco's eyes widen, then he heard the braking of a glass that was very audible above of the voices. Everybody in the Hall turned their heads to the Slytherin table. Draco looked at her. Her form was shaking again, her hair was slowly moving her bangs covered her eyes. He looked down at her hand to see she had crushed a glass cup in her hand and blood was dripping from her wounded hand. She shot up from her seat, scaring the people around her.

She quickly left the room. He heard Pansy suck in her teeth, "Damn, I almost had her." He shot her glare before standing up and going after her.

"Sakura, wait!" He yelled. It was dark in the corridor and only the moonlight from outside was the only thing giving them light. She stopped in front of the window and turned around. He walked to her. He looked down at her hand, to see she was still clutching the broken glass in her hand, blood fell to the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the ledge of the window to sit down. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Open your hand."

She slowly opened her hand. He hissed soundlessly at the deep gashes he saw. He slowly began removing the glass shards from her hand. He looked up at her face, she didn't show any type of pain, her face was solemn as she stared at the window. He looked back at her hand. After he finished, he pulled out his wand and put it to her hand,_ "Episkey!" _He whispered loudly. He watched as the multiple gashed healed in seconds.

"Thank you." He looked back up to see she was staring at him, a smile gracing her pale features.

"Yea. Just don't go hurting yourself when your angry. Dealing with you and this damn mission is going to kill me." He said softly with a amused edge. He began tracing small patterns in her hand softly. "You did better. When I saw you get up I thought you were about use the killing curse."

"I was but I over came my anger with pain." She said watching trace her hand. What he was doing was soothing her. "You shouldn't inflict pain on yourself for some knob head like Pansy, the only thing she does is slag off and wants to get stuffed by me," his eyes drifted to her lips and noticed they were bleeding, probably from her biting it, he lifted his wand and healed it,"You shouldn't ruined your lips with such..." He trailed off staring at her pouty lips. He shook his head and looked away. "Um..."

"Draco, please. I don't want to be a burden to you. How angry I become and how abominable people are to me has nothing to deal with you." She said taking her hand away. He looked at her. He couldn't believe he was about to say this but she needed to understand that he cared for her...as a friend.

"Sakura, your my friend, your probably the first friend I've ever had that understood me more than anyone else; more than my own father. And I would like to have you around, so don't go killing yourself when your angry." He said looking out the window, blushing.

Sakura's eyes slightly widen, then she smiled. She pulled him into a hugged. Draco was shocked but he eventually hugged her back, "Thank you, Draco. But for now on, we can be only acquaintances, because I feel like I'm distracting you from your mission," She pulled away from him and noticed the frowned that came upon his face, "We can still talk though, okay." She patted him on his shoulder and stood up.

"Its almost our curfew, we should hurry back to the dungeon before the caretaker catches us." She turned her back to him but he grabbed her hand.

"One more thing, why is your Patronus a dragon?" He said looking up into her eyes. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "You know, I was pretty shocked about my Patronus too. At first it was a butterfly but now, its a dragon. Maybe I..." She looked at him and bit her lip, "Never mind." She said before pulling her hand away and walking away.

* * *

**_Chapter two completed._**

**_Spell dictionary_**

**_Harmonia Nectere Passus- spell is used to transports objects through the Vanishing Cabinet_**

**_Protego Horribilis-creates large magical protective barrier that covers area_**

**_Rictusempra- causes target to laugh uncontrollably ( I disagree because in the second movie Draco landed pretty hard from this spell when Harry casted it on him when they were duelling)_**

**_Expecto Patronum- conjures patronus_**

**_Episkey-heals/repairs minor damage inflicted_**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	3. Her Story

**I, Reira, present my first ever crossover to Harry Potter.**

**~O~**

**Cherry Dragon**

**~O~**

**(Takes place in sixth year)**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy, a new Death Eater is taken on the pressure of his mission: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of the slytherin household, could see everything he was going through. Will she be able to help him?**

**

* * *

**

This is my story of what happened with my pureblood family in Japan and my years at Hogwarts.

My mother, Amarante Chance, 1/2 Veela; daughter of a Veela named, Amore Crescent and pureblood wizard named, Laurent Chance. In my mother's youth, she attended Beauxbaton. After she graduated, she met my father.

My father, Rei Haruno, pureblood wizard; son of a witch named, Akiko Hatori and a wizard named, Reido Haruno. My father attended Durmstrang and after he graduated her met my mother.

Five years later, my mother moved from France and moved to Japan with my father. But both my parent moved to England and that's where I was born.

_~Eleven Years Ago~_

"Mother, I just cast my first spell without my wand." A gleeful five year old Sakura said. Her mother looked down at her and sneered. Sakura noticed this and frowned, "What's wrong, mother?" Sakura said backing away from her sinister glare, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Akin!" Her mother yelled out. Just then, a elf appeared.

"Yes, ma'lady?"

"She's in here again. Please bring her back to her trainer. I do not won't her to lose focus on her witchcraft." She ordered the elf. Sakurastared up at her withpainedeyes. She had been practicing ever since she was able to hold a wand. Why wouldn't her mother stay with her?

"But mother, I'm tired of doing spells." In a matter of second, she found herself on the polished marble of the floor, her face stinging from the slap she have just receive. She looked up at her mother, shocked and hurt. Her mother stared down at her, glaring.

"Don't talk such absurd words, Sakura! You are the pride and glory of our clan! You'll put such shame to our families name in the wizarding world if you don't succeed."

Sakura's eyes widen than she hung her head down in shame and stood up, "Yes, mother, I will try my best to bring praise to the Haruno and Chance name." She said bowing andturning to leave to room, withtheir house elf close behind her. As Sakura walked back to the training room, where her trainer trained her to do the most powerful spells, stopped and turned to Akin.

"Akin, do you think the only reason I was born was to be some thophy for my clan? Do my parents even love me?" Her eyes downcasted from the elf. Sakura felt Akin put her small ruff hand in hers. Sakura looked back at her, to see she was smiling up at her.

"Your a very bright child, you are. You take notice to things quickly but your parents love you very much. I remember their faces so clearly when you were born, I've never seen head master and mistress so happy, " Akin said, her eyes drifting into a far away glance remembering the time, "They only want the best for you, that's why they are so strict and discipline with you." Akin said, starting to pulling her toward her training room.

**~O~**

Sakura, plopped down on the soft grass beneath her favorite tree in all of the Haruno House. The cherry blossom tree, which she was named after and born under.

She leaned against the tree, exhausted. Her trainer had her doing most of her spells without her wand and she noticed that doing spells without a wand, mentally tires her. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the trunk.

"What sssseem to have the princessss sssso fret." Sakura's eyes snapped opened, she shot up from the trunk andlooked around.

"Who's there?" She said continuing to look for the source of the voice.

"Why me." Sakura looked down andsaw a snake come from around the tree, "Don't worry I won't bite you." The snake reassured her. Sakura looked down at the snake. She wasn't scared of it at all. She held out her arm for the snake could slither up her arm. The snake noticed this and slid up her arm andwrapped its tail around her neck to hold itself up.

"I don't sssscare you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not at all...um...what's your name?"

"You can call me, Orochi."

"Sakura."

"Ssssakura, ssssuch a beautiful name. I've sssseen you practicccing hard lately. I'm ssssurprisssed a girl your age isss sssoo gifted in magic." Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

"I bet anybody my age would be the same."

"No, your the only child that I've ssseen with sssuch talent, essspecially in wandlesssss magic."

As Sakura's father walked down the bright corridor that was along side the courtyard where the cherry blossom tree was located. He stopped when he heard what sounded like hissing noises coming from the courtyard. He walked out into the courtyard andd stopped, listening intensely for why the sound was coming from. He followed the soundto the cherry blossom tree. He looked around and was immediately shocked at what he saw. His daughter was talking to a snake! that could only mean she's a...

He quickly grabbed her by her arm, yanking her up. She was frightened when she looked up at her father.

"Father, what's wrong?" The snake that was currently on her shoulder, quickly slither down her arm and disappeared behind the tree.

"Come with me now!" He said dragging her through the hall of the House.

"Father, what have I've done wrong?" She asked. She was clueless about how serious her situation was. They stopped in front of a room that she recognized was her. He opened the door and pushed her in, "Stay in here until you are needed." He said before closing the door. Sakura turned around. She honestly didn't know what was going on, maybe because she was taking a break and she wasn't suppose to or because she was talking to Orochi and her father was scared for a her safety.

If that was the case then she should go explain everything to him. She knew her father told her not to leave this room unless she was needed to but she really did need to explain this to him. She walked out her room and walked down to her father's study, as she got closer she heard rapidly mumbling going on between to people. She could only guess it was mother and father.

"Did you know of her ability?" Sakura stopped. "Ability?" She whispered as she continued listening in.

"No, are you sure you saw her talking to a snake?"

"Yes."

"That couldn't be. That means that our daughter is a...parselmouth." Sakura's eyes widen.

"Parselmouth? What's that?"

**~O~**

"Akin?" Sakura said looking away from her studies. The little elf looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"What's a parselmouth?" Akin looked at her questioningly.

"Why would you like to know this?" Sakura began to fiddle with her quill.

"Well, yesterday, my father caught me talking to a snake and after that they said I was a 'parselmouth'." Akin gasped.

"Miss Sakura couldn't be a parselmouth, she's not a descendant of Salazar Sytherin." Sakura looked her.

"Salazar...Sytherin?"

"Yes, Sytherin and his descendants are the only known people who could speak parseltongue, the language of the snakes. I don't understand how miss Sakura could speak parseltongue, its impossible." Akin said. Sakura looked back at her studies. So she was speaking another language to the snake, how could that be. She was just speaking to it like she would any other person.

**~O~**

As the weeks carried on. Sakura began to notice a change in people that came around her; her clan members and even outside people were looking at like some...other worldly thing and she didn't understand. Even her parents were acting very strange aroundher too, sometimes they didn't want her around or they left the room when she walked in. Everywhere she went, people looked at her, it made her extremely uncomfortable.

As Sakura walked down the corridor leading to her quarters. She was exhausted, it was like they worked her harder than usually. As she found her way to her room and put her hand on the handle of the door.

She stopped and looked around. She felt a unsettling feeling rise up within her as she felt something coming closer and closer to her. She shrieked in fear and hurried in her room and slammed it behind her. She stood in front of the door, it felt as if someone was standing right outside her door. She cracked the door opened and peeked out of it. She didn't see no one there. She sighed in relief and closed it.

She turned around to be only shocked at who was standing in front of her. She knew that face anywhere even at her yound age. Her trainer had told of him before. He was the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. He pointed his wand to her forehead.

"No need to be scared, dear. _Imperio!" _

Everything black out.

When she awoken, she was standing. She then looked below and and gasped. She back away, falling on her butt.

"Mother, father!" She whispered disbelievingly at what she was seeing. She blinked her eyes to make sure this was real. It was what she feared, her mother and father were...dead. She looked around to see other members of her family, dead.

"What happened?" She said. She saw Akin on the ground. Sakura ran to her, "Akin? Akin!" Sakura said shaking her body. Akin coughed than looked up at Sakura in horror.

"Miss Sakura, tried to kill me. Why-?"

_"Avada Kedavra!" _She heard someone chant loudly. She saw a green light then Akin was dead. Sakura jumped away and stared at the culprit, "You did this. You killed my family!" Sakura shouted. She didn't care anymore who he was.

"No, dear. You did this. Never I've seen a child of only five years old with so much power. It intrigues me so." He said taking steps toward her. Sakura back away.

"Stay away." She warned.

"Like I said before, there is no reason to be scared, child."

"You made me kill me clan, why?" Sakura said continuing to back away. He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, your clan was getting in the way of my plans, especially your mettlesome father. I only knew his destiny would end very sticky. But what an idea to have his own daughter, the pride of the family, to do my bidding. Not even the most powerful witches and wizards in your clan could defeat you. But what shamed me is that...they tried to kill you. Some family you've got."

Sakura stopped and stared disbelievingly, "They tried to kill me?"

"Very much true, even your mother." Sakura gasped.

"Your wrong! Your wrong!" She reached out her hand, _"Expelliarmus!" _A redish-light shot out her hand, hitting Voldemort, making his wand fly out his hand and sending him flying backwards. Sakura walked toward him to see if her conscious. That's when his hand shot up and grabbed her by her shirt. Sakura grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off her.

"Let go!"

He ran a hand down her face, "Very interesting! Wandless magic. Amazing for a child your age. I see signs of you becoming a very powerful witch," Sakura jumped when she felt his wand stabbing her in her lower back, "And I see you becoming very useful in the future. So I'll give you the gift of the Dark Mark." She then felt a painful burning sensation in her lower back and she cried out.

"And now, you will forget everything what happened after you found your parents." He said placing the wand to her head.

_"Obliviate!"_

**~O~**

After Sakura awakened the next day, Aurors were filling her house for any signs of evidence. She had a deep feeling that she had to remember something. But the only thing she remembered was standing above her mother and father and she guessed she passed out after that.

After about a year passed, Sakura noticed that the Ministry of Magic were blaming her of the death of her clan. She didn't have any say in the situation.

_~Six Years Later~ First year at Hogwarts_

In the spring, she had turned eleven. She had noticeably grown taller. Her short pink hair reached her shoulders in waves and curls, her bright emerald green eyes were doe-like and she hoped that when she become older that they will grow smaller. Her foster family had told her she was a very beautiful girl, mainly because she was 1/4 Veela and they were known for their Mystical dances and enchanting voices and alluring looks. The only thing she didn't inherit from her Veela heritage is the silvery blonde hair.

Later that summer, her foster family had told her that she would be starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had complained that she was suppose to attend Beauxbaton but they disagreed and wanted her to go to a school that was closer to home. She reluctantly agreed.

The day before school started, they had sent her to Diagon Alley for school shopping. They had given her one thousand Galleons for books, an new owl, new robes and any other things she might need. She didn't know why they have given her so much money, it shouldn't costs that much, they should of gave her about a hundred.

The first store she stopped was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. She walked into the store to only stop at what she saw. It was Harry Potter, the boy that lived. She had heard many stories about him. Both his parents were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -For short, Lord Voldemort, cause saying all that is mouth full- and only left him with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

She walked past him, staring at him the whole time. He was pretty cute with the vivid green eyes. He looked at her and smiled and waved. She waved back then turned to continue finding robes.

As she looked through the robes, she looked up and saw who she knew as Lucius Malfoy, he was pretty known too. He worked with her foster parents at the Ministry. Always when she went there, he would always look at her with interest, like he knew something about her that she didn't know . "Draco, don't disappoint me. When I was your age I scored the highest marks in my year."

"Yes, father." Sakura looked past him and looked at his son named Draco. He had steel grey eyes and white-blonde hair that was sleeked back. Next she noticed he was staring at her, he winked and smirked at her. She looked away then back to see that Lucius was also staring at her. He turned to her.

"Ah, Sakura, its been a long time. I haven't seen you around the office with your parents lately. I began to miss you, " He looked behind to his son and pulled him forward, "This is my son, Draco, he's the same age as you. Maybe you two could become friends." Sakura tore her eyes from him and looked at Draco. He wore a smug look that made her grimace.

"Yea, I've got to finish shopping." She said turning her back them and walking away. She would of considered being friends with him if he didn't look at her like that.

She finished the rest of day shopping and returned home a quarter 'till nine.

"How was your shopping dear." He foster mother said.

"Fine, but I almost got hitched by Mr. Malfoy son, Draco."

"Draco? He's an handsome boy."

"Hn."

**~O~**

The next day, Sakura walked on to the Hogwarts Express, she to the last compartment and placed her bags in and closed the door behind her. She sat down and looked out the window. She felt the train began to move. Her first year at Hogwarts, she just hoped that nobody there knew of her or she would be for sure a outcast.

The train stopped, she grabbed her trunk and her eagle owl that she had brought yesterday. She walked off the train. She placed her bags down and followed the rest of the first years to the large castle. As they walked to the castle, she took in the scenery. Hogwarts was lit up like it was the holidays or something. They walked into the castle and straight into what they called, the Great Hall.

Sakura looked up amazed at the ceiling, it was like the sky was right above their head.

"I welcome returning students and new first years to a year at Hogwarts. Now I need all first years to come to the front for you can be sorted into your houses and when you are sorted sit at your house table." Yelled a man with long white hair and a long white beard. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of this time. Sakura stood in the line, she turned around to see Draco was behind her. He looked at her and smirked, she rolled her eyes and turned back forward.

She looked up and saw Harry Potter sit down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. She could see that the hat and him were arguing, probably on what house he wanted to be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed loudly. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. As the line got shorter, it was her turned to take the stand. She walked up and sat on the stool. Hearing many cat calls from each of the table. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmm, now you are very difficult, Haruno. You are a very intelligent, talented witch. You have both the characteristics of a true Ravenclaw and a true Slytherin but what makes one more than the other, is that you are cunning and would achieve anything, even if you have to kill. Sickly brilliant and twistedly clever...SLYTHERIN!" The slytherin table hollered with joy. She stood up and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down.

She looked up to see Draco was already seated on the stool. Before he could even place the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She let out a small chuckle as he hopped down the steps gleefully and sat beside his friends.

**~O~**

_~Second Year at Hogwarts~_

Sakura walked off the train for her second year at Hogwarts and began walking to the front gates. Once she got into the castle she sat her bags down with the rest of the luggage that were the other students. As she walked, the corridors were empty and silent. She looked around and wondered where all the other people were at. They must be already in the Great Hall.

On her way, she heard slithering sound behind her. She turned around.

"Hello?" She said, looking from the ground to the ceiling. Once she received no answer to turned back and continued her way. It must of been Bloody Baron, as she recalled from last year he used to always mess with her and scare her. She ignored the sounds, but they grew louder and louder and closer. She turned around to tell him off but only froze.

"Whoa." She whispered. A basilisk laid in front of her, staring at her with big yellow eyes.

"Ssstrange, usssually my ssstare killsss at firssst sssight." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the basilisk. If she was sure about her Hogwarts history, it was said that Hogwarts had many hidden creatures but a basilisk would only mean that it belong to Salazar Slytherin.

"Let me guess, you belong to Salazar Slytherin and the current heir of Slytherin."

"Your a very bright girl aren't you?," The basilisk turned and began slithering away, "I'll catch you later." It said its tail disappearing around the corner. Sakura stared. Okay, she'll have to say that was the most weirdest encounter she'd ever had while attending this school. But as she remember, the basilisk was only let loose if the heir of Slytherin summons it. Who was it though?

She could feel horrible things were about to happened this year.

**~O~**

As Sakura predicted, horrible things were happening. Bloody writing on the wall, students petrified. She could only guess that the basilisk were behind the attacks but failed because they were petrified and not killed.

So far it was the muggles that were petrified; Colin Creeley, Hermione Granger and Justin Finnley. But then she also wondered why she hadn't been petrified at the least killed by the beast stare. She remember, he stared dead on into its eyes. She would tell Dumbledore that she knew who was committing the attacks on the muggles, but that would only rise suspicion on herself. She didn't want to risk somehow telling him that she talks to snakes. That would make her out of a few of being the heir of Slytherin.

Not that she was, but she could speak parseltongue and like that time her late house elf, Akin told her. The only known parselmouths were of descendances of Salazar Slytherin.

Maybe somewhere between the bunch, her grandfather on her mother's side was was a very distant cousin of Slytherin and somehow the parseltongue skipped a few generations and came to her. Now that she thought about it. That could be possible because, Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago.

She could very be the heir.

**~O~**

Sakura stood on the side of Slytherin when she entered the dueling club room. Her potions professor, Snape, had told them that he was going to assist Professor Lockhart, in defending against unfriendly spells. She already knew the counter spells for most unfriendly spells but she could learn a new spell or something from the Severus Snape. If she remember, he was a student that knew more curses and hexes than anyone else in his first year.

She stood in the front beside the long dueling stage.

As Snape and Lockhart were on, Snape threw a spell that knocked Lockhart backwards. She lightly snickered with the rest of the students. It would make sense if he would cast a defensive spell against him.

She then saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy take the stand. Now this had to be good. She had always wanted to see both of them duel it out. She didn't know which one would win, about a 50/50 chance. They both were around the same level.

She saw Draco cast a spell that sent Harry flying and Harry casted a spell that sent him flying.

Draco casted a spell that conjured a snake. He impressed with that spell, she didn't expect him to know how to conjure an animal. Sakura watched as the snake slither down the walk. What surprised her, Harry had started talking to the snake. She gasped, she would of never thought of another parselmouth, Harry potter, would be just like her.

After class, Sakura stood in the corner waiting for Harry to walk out. Once she saw him, she quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the corner with her. He looked at her shocked. She put her fingers to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. He nodded his head.

"You can speak parseltongue too." He looked at her.

"You can too?" She nodded her head hesitantly.

"Yes, I can."

**~O~**

_~Fourth Year at Hogwarts~_

As she stood above him, his dead eyes looking up at her. She fought back the tears and resisted the urge to break down just like his father. Sakura never thought she would ever feel like this again. Standing above the people she cared about, dead before her own eyes. Harry looked up at her from his clothes, his green eyes clouded with water. He knew of her relationship with the dead man under him. She closed her eyes, remembering the good times with him.

**~O~**

Sakura sighed in irritation. She turned around, they were still following her. When did boys become so annoying? After Professor McGonagall had announced that they will holding a annual Yule ball for the Triwizard Tournament in the ball room. She had been stalked by boys from all the houses ranging from first to seventh years, they followed her to all of her classes to eventually, her common room. Sometimes she would hear the Slytherin boys gloat that they could go in the common room anytime they liked when she was in there.

The only thing she wondered about is that why didn't one of them just asked her. Chances were that she might just go with the first boy that asks her since the ball was tonight. She sighed again, she guessed they couldn't see it.

She walked out in the courtyard and noticed somebody across from the yard. She looked to see it was Cedric Diggory. She was shocked to see that he was looking at her like he was waiting. He pushed himself off the wall and began walking toward her. She watched him starting to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hello, Diggory."

"Please, call me Cedric." She smiled.

"So, what do want?" She asked. He bit his lip.

"I came over here to ask, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Her mouth slightly opened. Out of all the girls, he asked her. If she was sure, he also had a bunch of girls following him. He looked at her, anticipating her answer. She thought about, if she decided to go with someone else, the guy would leave her alone.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you." She said, finally found her voice to speak. His grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay, I'll come by the Slytherin Dungeon at-"

"That's not a good idea," She said thinking, if the Slytherin students caught a Hufflepuff roaming around their area, "Maybe you should just wait for me in the Great Hall." He also thought about it.

"Oh, right. Me going down there would end very sticky...for the Slytherin snakes." Sakura laughed, then turned away. As she walked into the corridor, she stopped. She didn't have a dress. She cursed quietly to herself. She walked to the Great Hall and sat down. She ran a hand through her hair, stressed. She didn't have enough time to go out and look for one. She guessed she had to tell Cedric that she couldn't go with him. Just then she heard a eagle owl shriek somewhere in the Great Hall. She didn't even bother looking up to see if it was hers, for all she knew it could of been Malfoy's.

A huge package landed in front of her. She jumped back for it wouldn't land on her head. She looked questioningly at the package. She read the sticker. "Sorry it was late, please forgive me." It said. It was from her foster mother. She quickly rip the package and opened the white box. Her eyes widen and she smiled. She stood up and pulled the dress out and held it against her body. Some people at the Slytherin table looked at her curiously. She looked up when she heard some random boy whistle at her. She folded her dress back up and put it neatly back in the box.

She blushed from embarrassment. She was just surprised to see a dress at the last minutes, about five hours before the ball. But at least her foster knew she needed one.

**~O~**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, blushing. Never had she worn such provocative clothing. It was showing more of her matured body then her Hogwarts robes. The white fabric was loose around her legs, allowing her to feel comfortable and free, whilst the corset toward the top snugly clung to her curves, the fabric on both sides pulling in to meet at the front of her stomach, where silver sequins held the material in place, more of the luminescent flat plastic sewn into the bust and lower abdomen areas; with a satisfied sigh, Sakura gingerly sat upon her bed, bending down to slip on the silver heels that accompanied her gown, the spiralling pattern on the one and a half inch shoes quite intriguing to her.

She stood up, making sure she didn't stumble. She casted a spell on her hair, making sure she had the image of how she wanted her hair in her mind. She began to feel her hair rise slowly and start softly whipping into her desired hair. She looked back in the mirror and smiled. It was curled to every detail she thought about.

She hurried out the dungeon and to the Great Hall. She was already five minutes late and Cedric was probably already down there before the ball started and plus he was a Triwizard champion and it was traditional for the champion and his partner to dance first.

She stopped above the staircase and took a deep breath. She turned the corner and walked down the stairs. As she walked down, she looked around for him. Her eyes caught him standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. He was staring up at her, his grey eyes looking up at her in wonderment. She blushed as she walked toward him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Its okay. You look beautiful." He began to pull her toward the rest of the Triwizard champions that were in a line, waiting to be called in. They stood in front. She was nervous, she had never danced before and she really never gave any time to learn how to. Cedric looked down at her and leaned forward into her ear.

"Its okay, I'll lead." She nodded her head.

"I would like to welcome the Triwizard Champions!" Dumbledore yelled.

She took a deep breathe and walked into the Great Hall. As they walked down, she couldn't help but feel the stares of dozens of students looking at them, at her. She looked around and caught eye of Draco Malfoy, he was also staring at her. His eyes held some unknown look that she couldn't figure out.

They stopped in the middle. He placed his hand on her waist and grabbed her hand, while she placed her hand on his shoulder. As they music started, they started moving.

As they danced, Sakura felt as if she was dancing over water like her feet weren't touching the ground. The way they moved was graceful. Sakura looked up to his face from his chest. He was looking down at her with those grey eye with such intensity. He smiled before leaning down into her ear, "Your doing pretty good for someone that never danced before."

"I learn quickly." She said before she was lifted into the air and placed back down on the floor.

**~O~**

"I've never had this much fun in my life!" Sakura cheered as Cedric led her away from the dance floor to one of the empty tables. He laughed.

"Me neither," She sat down while he sat down beside her, "How did a beautiful girl like you end up in Slytherin. It seems like you belong in Hufflepuff to me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She yelled over the music. Cedric stood and reached out his hand.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." He said. Sakura nodded her head and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and started leading her out the noisy Great Hall. When they grew closer to the door, Draco stopped them. Sakura narrowed her eyes. He smiled at her then looked up at Cedric.

"do you mind if I dance with your partner?" He said looking from him to her and over her body. She lifted a hand up to cover her chest from his eyes. Cedric noticed this.

"No, we were about to leave. You should go back to your date with Parkinson." Cedric said calmly. He held onto her hand tighter. She saw Draco's jaw clench in annoyance at the mention of his date. Sakura did remember him and that Parkinson girl were dating. One time she had caught them snogging on the leather sofa in the common room. She felt a sudden pull from Cedric and started following him out the door. Sakura looked back to see Draco was staring at them.

She turned her head back when he noticed that she was staring at him. Why was Draco acting like that? He had stopped completely trying to gain her attention in their third year when he started dating Pansy Parkinson. Why was he getting so upset?

Cedric led her away from the ball to the Astronomy Tower. He quickly pushed her in and closed the door shut. Sakura walked toward the railing in the tower and lean on it and looked up into the sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." She said thoughtfully. He walked beside her and leaned on the railing too.

"Yea, it is."

"So what were you saying to me earlier? How did I get into Slytherin?" Sakura said turning her head toward him. He looked at her and raised a brow.

"How did you?"

"The sorting hat said that I was "sickly brilliant and twistedly clever." I guess that was the traits for Slytherin. I really wasn't suppose to be going to this school but Beauxbaton but my foster parents said that they wanted me closer to home."

"Foster parents?" Her eyes down casted from his.

"My parents got killed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She pushed off the railing and turned away from him.

"They think that I've killed them." Cedric looked at her.

"Who?"

"The Ministry." She felt a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him, he saw a fresh tear about to fall from her eyes. He quickly wiped it away.

"Why would they think that? Sakura, I've got to know you tonight and you do not seem like the girl to kill her own parents. Sakura, your sweet and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Ever since your first year here, when you walked up to the stool to be sorted, I've loved you. You were so unique and I was hoping that you were placed in my house. When the hat said Slytherin I was so sad and now, Sakura, I've got you here with me, finally." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Sakura's eyes widen. What was going on? Did Cedric Diggory, the most handsome boy in school say that he love her. She brought her arms up and hugged him back.

She had never felt this way in the arms of the opposite of sex, being in his arms made her feel so serene and loved. She then felt something soft press against her lip, she eyes opened and saw Cedric was kissing her. She couldn't even fight back, it felt too right to push away from. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

She loved him too.

**~O~**

Sakura opened her eyes back at the cold dead grey ones. She finally let the tear fall. Her first love was gone forever. She would never feel his arms around her anymore, she would never feel those soft lips against her, she would never hear the words 'I love you' from him ever again. She fell to her knees and cried. Why was this always happening to her. Everyone she loved were dying.

She bit her lip then opened her, "I love you too, Cedric." She said weakly. Those were the words she never told him. She was planning telling him when he came out the maze. The people around her heard her and comforted her. They knew of her relationship with him.

She wiped away her tears and reached for his cold hand. She silently promised to him.

That she would created a counterspell for the killing curse, to prevent anyone else from dying.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seem a little weird to you.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


	4. Her Story two

******I, Reira, present my first ever crossover to Harry Potter.**

******~O~**

**Cherry Dragon**

_**~O~**_

_**(Takes place in sixth year)**_

_**Summary: Draco Malfoy, a new Death Eater is taken on the pressure of his mission: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of the slytherin household, could see everything he was going through. Will she be able to help him?**_

* * *

_~Fifth year at Hogwarts~_

After the whole ordeal in what happened last year. Cedric's death had triggered a newfound determination within her. She knew of the Hogwarts number one rule to not use magic outside of school but for most of the summer she had been practicing on small animal like rats and mice, killing them with the killing curse then trying to bring them back to life from reading old time wizarding books, she bought from Flourish and Blotts that nobody bother to look at.

She'd grown frustrated in killing innocent rats and mice and not able to bring them back to life. She almost gave up but seeing Cedric's face in her mind helped her through it. And also seeing Voldemort's face fueled her. When she learned who was responsible for his death, she was immediately angered that Voldemort was behind it. She promised heself that she would do anything to avenge him. Before she even started working on her resurrection spell, she created a new charm defense that would only defend against the killing curse. It was a linger charm so it could stay with the person as long as she wanted to. It was called_ Silvio Sage._

It came out as a silver leaf, it automatically comes to the persons aid when sensing the killing curse. She would give it to anyone who would seem worthy of possessing it if she felt that they were in danger. But it would only worked against it once.

Sakura threw the book at the wall, frustrated. Why couldn't she do it. She got up and walked over to her eagle owl and started petting it. "What am I going to do, Star? School starts in two days and I still can't find a way to do this spell. I know there are going to be more deaths soon and I want to be there to help." She said talking to her owl. Her owl looked up at her with big yellow eyes. Sakura smiled, "I love you, Star." She said cooing it, then it came to her; love.

She backed away from the owl and pulled out her wand, "Please forgive me. _Avada Kedavra!_" She saw the familiar green light shoot from her wand and hit her owl. She watched as it fell to the floor. She took a deep breath and thought of why she wanted this creature back, "_I need her."_ She thought. She began to whirl her wand gracefully in circles and small figure eights. She closed her eyes and began to sing. "_Je tiens à porter à la vie__. Je tiens à porter à la vie. Je tiens à porter à la vie." _

She opened her eyes and was amazed. There was a silvish-white ribbon slowly emerging from the tip of her wand. She watched as it slowly entered her owl's mouth. Once it entered and disappeared, her owl's body began to glow a whitish shade. Before she knew it, her owl flew up in the air and landed back on its stand. Sakura stared in shock, she smiled. She had finally figured it out. You had to feel love for the person or creature in order to bring them back to life. It would make since, because she hated rats and mouses; it would be impossible for something she loathed. But her eagle owl, Star, she loved that owl like it was family.

**~O~**

Sakura walked off the Hogwarts Express, ready to finally start her fifth year. Her foster mother had told her that her fifth year was going enormously important and difficult because due to the fact that its the year that they must take their O.W.L Exams which would determine what N.E.W.T courses they would would be permitted to take later on. She already knew she was going to make Outstanding. From her early childhood until now made her even smarter than she thought.

Sakura looked down at her hand and looked at her Prefect badge that the Head Boy and Head Girl gave to her back on train. She was greatly surprised when she received the letter that said she would be a prefect for the Slytherin House, she was even more surprised that Draco Malfoy was also made a prefect for Slytherin. It bother her that she would have to work with him this year and maybe the next. But she didn't have time to be picky with who she wanted to work with. So she'll have to bite her tongue and not cause a fuss.

She walked off the train and quickly speed walked to the castle and to her dormitory. She had to show the first years to the Slytherin Dungeons and tell them the password and curfew hour. She quickly dressed in her robes and fixed her hair into a long braid that flipped over her shoulder. She placed her prefect badge on her robe and walked out her room. She walked into the common room and saw Draco walking out his room. He looked at her and smirked. "I'll be actually able to talk to you this year? That's a surprise. My father will be ecstatic when he finds out." Sakura stopped and looked at him, she then rolled her eyes and continued walking. Since when did his father become so obsessed over her.

She had seen him only a couple of times when she went up to her foster parents job before she'd even started going to Hogwarts. The look on his face confused her, it was like that he knew something about her that she didn't even know about. Maybe she could try to ask Draco about why his father was so fond of her. She turned around and immediately glare when she saw his eyes were directed to a certain area on her back. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. His eyes slowly gaze up to meet hers, showing she had his attention.

"We should walk together to the Great Hall and I have to talk to you." She said trying to sound polite. He shrugged his shoulders.

Both of them walked out the common room and walked side by side together down the corridor to the Great Hall. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I was wondering why your father is so fond of me?"

"Hmm, I have no idea but I think its because you are a very talented witch and you come from a powerful pureblood family," Sakura was about to intervene to tell him that her foster family consist of halfbloods, "I know that you don't belong to that family." He said as if he was reading her mind.

"So does your father thinks I killed my family?" He shook his head.

"Not at all, in fact, he was one of the few people that disagreed that you would do something like that. He supported that you were put under the Imperius curse." She blinked her eyes in surprise, that would be the one of the few people that only agreed to possession. She looked up at Draco, curious on what he would say when she'd asked him the question she was about to ask.

"Do you believe I killed them?" It was silent.

"No, I don't think so. At the ripe age of five, no kid could do that on a whelm." Her eyes slightly widen.

"Hn." She said looking back forward. That surprised her. She thought he would say 'Of course' but it was the opposite. He could actually think reasonably. Maybe Draco wasn't that bad after all. She smiled. "What are you smiling for?" He asked with a raised brow. She shook her head then grabbed his hand. She saw his eyes widen slightly and look down at their joined hands.

"I think we will become friends this year." She said with a smile. He looked at her and snatched away his hand, "Now you want to be friends with me, after four years?" He said to her snidely. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "Don't you want to be friends or just on friendly terms?"

"I rather be on friendly terms." She shrugged her shoulders. Both of them continued their way, once they got there, the first years had already been sorted and was currently eating. Sakura made her way to the table and sat down and began eating. Draco did the same.

**~O~**

"Ms. Haruno!" Sakura stopped and turned around. She saw the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Graham Montague. "What is it?" She said. She wondered what the captain wanted with her. He cleared his throat, "The team needs a substitute Seeker and as you know, Malfoy has been banned from Quidditch." Sakura already knew what he was talking about. Harry Potter and George Weasley had gotten into a brawl with him about a demeaning song named, _"Weasley is Our King."_ That insulted Ron Weasley about his skills as a Keeper and also insulted their parents and Potter's late mother. She was greatly surprised that they didn't kill him.

"Oh, you need help finding a Seeker?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you do _you_ want to become the new Seeker." Sakura's mouth slightly fell open.

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because, nobody else has eyes that are as sharp as yours and you seem to be very talented as I recall you being the only first year female that could actually work a broomstick. And also, no other Slytherin doesn't want to participate because we lose all the time. Please, our next game is with Hufflepuff later this afternoon." He pleaded. Sakura bit her lip in decision.

"Fine, I'll do it." He smiled a big toothy grin.

"Okay, great, when you arrive, you will receive a Nimbus 2001." She shook her head.

"Its okay, I've already got a broomstick; Firebolt, will that work?"

"Yes, be there in a hour for we could come up with the games tactics. I've already asked the guys to drop off your Quidditch robes." She raised a brow.

"So you knew I would say yes?" He shrugged his shoulders.

**~O~**

After about an hour past, Sakura arrived at the Quidditch field. She already saw the players waiting for her. Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them when she saw them look at her and grinned mischievously between each other. Graham walked through them and smiled at her, "Glad you made it. We already went through tactics, so we're hoping you could recognize because the game is about to start. Okay here are the rules, No blagging, blatching, blurting, bumphing, cobbing, flacking, haversacking, quaffle-pocking, and stooging." Sakura looked at him clueless. The only thing she understood was blatching and that was not to fly with the intent to collide with another player on the opposite team.

"Who put you guys up to this?" She immediately said, already knowing what was going on. Someone had set her up.

"I did." Sakura turned her head and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson, Sakura glared at her, "Don't mess it up for our team." She said before disappearing behind the curtain. Sakura turned back to the players, "Name one reason why I shouldn't hex you guys right now," Sakura pushed past the players, "Never mind, we have a game to win." She heard a couple of them snicker behind her. She ignored them and walked out on to the Quidditch field. She looked all around hearing cheering from all different direction from the stands. She looked up and saw the Hufflepuff team already circling the air on their broomsticks.

She saw the Hufflepuff seeker, Summerby, looking down at her, thoughtfully. Sakura looked away, remembering the Cedric was the Seeker for the team. She guessed that he knew that she had been dating Cedric before his death. From the corner of her eye, she saw her teammates mount their broomsticks and fly up to join the other playing. She sighed and also mounted her broom. That's when she heard loud popping sounds in the air. She looked up and saw bright yellow light that formed into the letters 'CD', Cedric Diggory.

She smiled before flying up to meet the other players.

As the game commenced, Sakura sharply looked around the place with her green eyes. She saw Summerby also looking around for the golden snitch. She looked into the stands and when her eyes went to the Slytherin stands, she saw Pansy leaning against Draco. He was paying her no mind but he was staring at her. She looked away and looked forward. She immediately saw the bludger coming her way. She quickly flipped herself upside down to avoid it. As it flew past over her, she saw it connect with a Hufflepuff player. She grimaced when she heard it smack his face.

She flipped right side up. Her eye caught a golden speck and she knew it was the golden snitch. Sakura took off where she saw the snitch. In her peripheral, she saw the Hufflepuff Seeker catch sight of it too. She flew past him in lightning speed. She heard the Slytherin stands chanting for her to hurry and catch.

Her eyes kept lock on the snitch and every once and a while, she'd turn around to see how close was Summerby to her. She looked around for any incoming bludgers or chasers or beaters. She didn't really have to worry about the beaters of the Hufflepuff team playing fouls because they played fair. It was her own team that kept committing the fouls.

It was already 90 to 60 with Hufflepuff in the lead. She saw flash of yellow beside her, he was riding side by side next to her. He looked at her, like he was anticipating something to happen. She understood why he felt like that, Slytherin were known for knocking players off their broom. She shook her head to tell him she wasn't going to do that. He looked at her shocked, she guessed he wasn't expecting for her to say something like that. She looked back forward and saw the snitch dive down into the field.

She quickly followed with her hand reached out. Before she knew it, she was off her broomstick and was currently flipping in the air. She slammed into the ground. She yelled out in pain when she felt the sickening painful flare of her leg breaking. She reached up to grabbed it and hissed when she realized that it was really broken. She looked back up to see the cause of her falling. Her eye somehow caught Pansy putting away her wand. She growled under her breath and got up and hopped over to her broom. She wasn't about to give this girl the satisfaction. She picked up her broom and rode off.

She immediately saw the snitch and flew for it. Right now the only thing she could register was the sickening flare in her leg and the determination to catch that damn golden snitch. She saw Summerby looked down at her disbelievingly. She winked her eye at him before flying past him catching the snitch. She opened her hand to see that the snitch's wings disappeared.

"Haruno caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" She sighed in relief before putting the snitch in the air to show her victory.

**~O~**

Sakura laid in bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said that she would get her leg back into tip top shape. She heard someone come in, she looked up to see Summerby. She smiled at him, "Great match today." He said, sitting down beside her on the bed. She nodded her head then looked at her leg then back at him.

"I guess you can say that." It stayed silent for a moment.

"When me and you were flying side by side, I seriously thought you were going to knock me off my broom like all the other Slytherin are known for. You have proved to me that you are a great adversary."

"I play fair. I guess you can say that I'm not like the average Slytherin students because I'm not a slippery little brown nose weasel with a hidden agenda. You know, I really don't know who I got sorted into this house." She said.

"Yea, you showed some Hufflepuff traits out there today. But what surprised me, how did you fall off your broom? It was like something had hit you and you went tumbling down," He looked at her leg, "and you broke your leg and continued to play. That's tough." She rolled her eyes playfully then sneered.

"I was hexed, that's how I fell."

"That's awful. Have any leads?"

"Pansy Parkinson." He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? That awful girl? I thought it was way past her mind's capacity to even cast one. Though I wouldn't get it past her, I've heard rumors that you and Draco had a secret relationship since the both of you became prefects and that Pansy promised that she would ruin you." Sakura looked at him appalled.

"Are you serious? I would never get involved with such a insufferable spoiled, foul git!"

"Well, that's what went around." He said shrugging his shoulders. They both heard the door opened and looked to who it was. It was Malfoy and he was as shocked as the both of them. Draco stared at the both of them. Summerby stood up and waved goodbye to her, "I got to go. I hope you get better soon." He said before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed.

"It seems like you only go for the Hufflepuff guys, huh?" He said walking beside her bed. The smug look on his face irritated her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said clearly irritated that he was in the room. It was his girlfriend's fault that she was even in the room. He'd probably put her up to this.

"I came to apologize for what Pansy did." She was instantly dumbfounded, "I figured out what happened, like how she's managed to convince Graham to put you on the team and the hex she casted upon you while during the game. While the game was on, I heard her talking to Daphne about it. Though, I think her planned failed because Slytherin won. You did surprisingly good." Sakura continued to stare at him dumbfounded. Did he just congratulate her?

"Uh, that was...very unexpected of you."

"What? I'm not being mean to you anymore. Like I said, we're on friendly terms. Oh, and I'm a insufferable spoiled, foul git, huh?" He said with a amused edge. Sakura blushed from embarrassment that he'd even caught her saying that.

"Well, you are!"

"I know I am, that's why I'm not offended by it." He said grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes and began laughing.

"And also," She ceased her laughing,"The new Professor, Dolores Umbridge, request that you join the Inquisitorial Squad." Sakura raised a brow.

"What's that?"

"The Inquisitorial Squad is a select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points. Which I take very much pride in." He added gleefully. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What's its purpose?"

"Well, its suppose to ensure order among the student populace but I doubt that by how we've been treating them lately. But at the moment, we're trying to find out what Potter and his Gryffindor followers are up to, we think they might be practicing against the dark arts." Sakura's eyes slightly widen. If they were truly practicing defense against the dark arts, she could help them with the spells she invented over the summer.

"So what do you say?" She brought her attention back to Draco. If she'd say yes, she could bribe Potter into letting her become apart of whatever in exchange of protection against the Inquisitorial. She nodded her head, "Yes. Tell Professor Umbridge I'm will honored."

**~O~**

After Sakura was released from the infirmary, She went immediately to hunt Harry Potter. She found him walking with a group of Gryffindor students walking suspiciously around the halls. Sakura took this chance and approached them. "Potter, is there a reason for you to be walking in such a large group?" She yelled out catching their attention. She saw them looked wearily between each other. She smiled, "Sike, actually, I need to talk with you." Harry looked at her.

"Is it something important?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I know what's going on and I want to help you." She saw the look of shock cross all of their faces, "I know a few spells that are very useful against the killing curse and also, I'm apart of the Inquisitorial squad, I can offer you guys Protection against them." She explained. Harry had the look of thought upon his face.

"I don't trust her, Harry," Ron said, scowling at her, "She's apart of Slytherin and she could turn on us." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just because I'm of the Slytherin house, doesn't mean you can stereotype me, Weasley."

"She's right, Ron. We can't judge her," He looked at her, "What kind of spells you have in mind?" He asked.

"There not known but I invented them over the summer."

"You invented spells? Show me, follow us to the Room of Requirement."

Sakura followed them to the seventh floor. She raised a brow when she saw them walking back and forth in front of the wall. Harry looked at her, "You must do this with us and think of you need it for training." She shrugged her shoulders and followed his direction. She paced with them three times before a door appeared. She stared confused.

"Come on, hurry!" Harry said. She quickly walked through the door and looked around. Banners hung from every corner in the of the room. In the middle was wide areas of recreational space. "Alright, show me." She heard Harry say. She turned to him wearily. "Okay, but I'll need a partner." Harry took the stand. She pulled out her wand and waved it, _"Silvio Sage!" _After she finished the incantation, a silver leaf began to form. All of them stared in wonder at it. She commanded it to fly to Potter.

Harry lent his hand out toward it. Harry looked at it then back at her, "Is this it?" She nodded her head.

"I'm not sure if your going to like this but I've got to throw the killing curse at you next." From the corner of her eyes, she saw they were approaching her. Harry put his hand up to signal them to stop. "Its okay, I fully trust her." He said, he looked at her and nodded his head, "I'm ready." He told her. She took a deep breath.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _A green light shot out the tip of her wand and flew toward him. Just as it was about to hit, the silver leaf appeared in front of him and stretched like elastic in between the curse and Harry. The green light came in contact with the shield and disappeared along with the shield. Harry stood in mild shock along with the others. Sakura smirked.

"That's a new defense charm, it could only defend when it senses the Killing curse. The next spell, is a counter spell that can resurrect one after being hit by the killing curse. The only way it could bring the person back to life is to have great love for them. I can't perform this spell because, no offense, I do not love not one of you guys. So it would just end up with me killing you solely on accident. But here is one thing, using this spell is a time test, if the one your trying to revive has been dead for more than five minutes, then there is no chance of that person coming back. So I recommend you be somewhere close and quick and also, if one of you guys are have any special feelings toward another, practice with them."

Sakura saw Ron flash his eyes at the Gryffindor muggle, Hermione Granger. If she knew any better, she would say that Weasley had a thing for Granger. "Okay, before we start with that spell, you'll have to get the defense charm down. Pair up in two, please." Sakura said.

As the practicing continued, Sakura never thought it would take this long to get this spell down. One pair accidentally pantsed another with a unknown spell. Sakura shook her head in frustration, she was scared to even think how long it would take them to get the resurrection spell down. This was too much, she had to literally come up with a excuse to leave, she told them that she had to meet up with the Inquisitorial Squad but instead returned to the Slytherin common room.

She fell on the leather sofa and sighed. She could care less if she had Astronomy right at the moment, the only thing she cared about was getting some sleep. The D.A. had tired her. She let out another sigh before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**~O~**

Sakura's eyes snapped opened, she shot up from the couch gasping for air. She was dripping in cold sweat. She wiped the sweat from her forehead than ran her hand through her hair. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" She asked herself, trying to recall her dream. It had something to do with her parents, Voldemort, and the dark mark? "Your very interesting when your sleeping," She looked up to see Draco looking at her. He was sitting in the leather armchair across from her. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"My parents and something that has nothing to do with me...why am I telling you this?" She said standing up and walking to her dorm, leaving Draco. Sakura grabbed a few clothes before walking back out into the common to see that he was gone. She shrugged her shoulders, she wanted to go take a bath. She walked out the Dungeons to the Prefects' bathroom that was located on the fifth floor.

She approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, "Password." It said looking down at her.

"Pine fresh." The statue moved. Sakura walked in a sat her toiletry down on the steps and walked toward the pool-like tub. She looked at the color-stained mermaid on the window. She saw it blow her kiss before waving at her. Sakura smiled and waved back.

She turned on the three bathtaps. All three of them ran differently-coloured water, bubbles, and foam. This was the first time she came in the bathroom, and she didn't expect the pool to fill so quickly. She stripped herself of her bath robe, from the window she could hear the mermaid gasp in shock. Sakura looked up and stared at it questioningly but she shook it off and stepped in the water, completely oblivious of the dark mark that was tattooed on her lower back.

She relaxed on the edge and laid her head back on the marble and closed her eyes. "Ugh! Its a girl." She peaked one eye open and stared across the room toward the stalls. She knew exactly who it was. "Moaning Myrtle, is there any reason why your in the prefects' bathroom? Aren't you currently inhabiting the deserted girls' bathroom?" Myrtle shook her head before dazing off dreamily.

"This is now my home now, after that handsome boy, Cedric Diggory, came in here last year for his second task in the Triwizard Tournament," She sighed, "But sadly, he died. I wished his ghost could come back and live with me in my toilet." She looked at her and sneered, she quickly swooped down and stood in her face. "And I've also heard that you and my Cedric were a 'thing', you probably seduced him by your good looks and your body."

"Hold on just a minute, Myrtle I..." Just then the both of them heard the door opening. Myrtle disappeared back into the stall. Sakura stood up-completely forgetting that she was naked- to see who it was. She saw Draco emerge from the shadows and was staring at her. His mouth fell open and his eyes became larger. "Um...?" He managed to utter. Sakura looked down and blushed, she crashed back into the water.

"What the hell, Malfoy! Get out!" She yelled. Draco's face turned back to normal and shrugged his shoulders.

"Its not like you have anything to hide." He lied. Sakura made a noise that told she was offended. Draco smirked as he started to take off his own bath robe. She looked up then quickly looked away, "What are you doing?"

He raised a brow, "What do it look like? I'm about to take a bath."

"Not with me! Wait until I'm done!" She said crossing her arm over her chest, protectively. He ignored her and sat in the bath. Sakura let out a frustrated grunt, "Fine, I'm done anyway and cover your eyes!" Draco huffed then put both of his hands over his eyes. Sakura got out the bath and quickly walked over to her bath robe. As she slung her robe on, Malfoy removed his hands away from his eyes and looked at her her. His eyes caught something black on her back. He was about to ask her about it but she was out of the bathroom before he could say anything.

He shrugged it off and laid back against the marble. "Well, hello there handsome." Draco looked beside him to see the ghost of the dead girl beside him. He sighed. This was going to be a long bath.

Sakura walked into her dorm room and slammed the door. She didn't care if she'd awoken anybody else. She was still pissed at the fact that Draco had walked in on her while she was taking a bath and had a nerve to take off his robe when he was naked. She blushed, "His body did look good." She said to herself. She shook her head, no she couldn't be thinking of him that way. Though she did had to admit.

Draco Malfoy had always been attractive to her. She had a thing for boy that were tall and slender and Malfoy fit the description perfectly. She laid down in her bed and threw the blanket over her body. She wasn't so mad at him anymore for some odd reason.

**~O~**

It has past a week since that incident in the Prefects' Bathroom. After that, she would either look away or blush at Draco when he looked at her. She couldn't help but feel something change after that night. Draco Malfoy seemed more attractive than usual, before, he would look like any other boy walking the hall but now, it was like he was set apart from everyone else. This was how she thought of Cedric, Cedric had a thing that made him be set apart from everyone else, now she was seeing the same thing in Draco.

Maybe she had too much stress on her mind from the D.A.. She had never been so irritated from a group of students. But she always had to remember that they hadn't been brought up like she had. She grew up practicing and studying spells. Some of them were muggle-borns that just learned of magic when they'd gotten their letters when they were eleven.

Sakura walk up to the headmaster's office. Professor Umbridge had called her up for something important. Once she arrived, she saw Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom held at wand point by Draco and Vincent Crabbe. She saw both Hermione and Neville looked at her. "What's going on?" She asked.

Umbridge looked at her with her toad-like eyes,"These two have been caught trying to use the Floo Network. They both refused to tell me of their plans and of what Harry Potter is up to. I called you up to to asked to use Legilimency upon one of them to find Harry Potter's located." Sakura stared at her. How did she know she knew how to do Legilimency? The only person that knew was..._"Damn you, Professor Snape."_ She said to herself. She reluctantly approached Hermione. Sakura looked at her, she hoped that she'd saw the message she was delivering in her eyes.

Sakura looked into her eyes and she began to see everything. Harry was on his way to the Department of Mysteries and also...Voldemort. Sakura pulled herself out her mind and stared at her. She looked over to Umbridge, "I can't find Harry in her mind."

"Try Longbottom." She nodded her head before turning to Neville. She saw the same thing.

"The same, he doesn't know where's he at either." Umbridge grunted.

"Let them go but deduct ten from each of them." Draco and Vincent reluctantly let them go. Hermione glanced at her, the look in her eyes telling her that she was grateful. Sakura slightly nodded her head. As they left the room, Sakura looked at Dolores Umbridge, she knew that this might be dangerous but...

Sakura pulled out her wand and pointed at her toad face. Draco looked at her shocked, "What are you do..." She began.

"Shut up! I think your term here is over, Professor." Sakura said, she had to hurry to the Department of Mysteries. This was her chance at Voldemort for killing Cedric. Sakura saw her pulling out her wand but she was too late to do a counter spell, _"Expelliarmus!" _Umbridge said, blasting Sakura's wand out her hand. In the process, it hit the wall hard and broke. Sakura gasped. Umbridge pointed her unusual short wand at her.

"Ms. Haruno, I'd think it would of been wise of you to not double-cross me. I bet you are in lead with Harry Potter, you probably lied about what you saw in their minds. Tell me and I won't hesitate to use the torture curse upon you." It past a few second before Sakura smirked. She back away from her wand.

"Professor Umbridge, as you might know, I'm the most, by far, talented witch in this school. Potions, Transfiguration, charms and wandless magic._ Stupefy_!" She said, causing Umbridge to fly back and hit the wall, making her pass out. Sakura smirked and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at Draco and Crabbe to see they were aghast. Sakura walked over to her broken wand and picked it up, it was a ten inched cherry wood with Pegasus hairs. "She broke my wand." She said to herself.

**~O~**

After Sakura had defeated Professor Umbridge, Sakura had ran upstairs to her dorm room and grabbed her broomsticks. She quickly ran out, making sure she wasn't seen by anybody. She had to hurry to the Ministry of Magic, if Voldemort was there she could try to avenge Cedric. Even if she currently didn't have wand, she'll just have to do wandless magic.

She couldn't fly out the castle because of the high risk of getting caught. She ran into the Forest of Dean, as she mounted her broom, she saw something white in her peripheral. She turned her head and saw a wand. She narrowed her eyes questioningly. What was a wand doing out here? She ignored it and turned back forward, she was about to take off before, mysteriously the white wand was in front of her. "Hn, strange." She walked up to it and bended down to pick it up. Sakura gasped when she felt the familiar heat run through her veins. It was the same exact feeling she got when she got her first wand.

She ran her eyes over the detail of the wand. She was surprised that it wasn't made of wood but of bone; ivory. She ran her finger down the soft detail of a vine that swirled all the way from the handle to the tip. "Whoa." She said to herself, "You chose me, huh?" She place the wand within her robe and flew off on her broom toward the Ministry.

When she arrived, she slowly descended to the ground. She placed her broom up against a tree.

She apparated into the Hall of Prophecy, she pulled out her wand and walked through the hall cautiously. She wondered why she didn't see Harry or the other yet, she thought she might of been deeper into the Ministry than them. But that was better, she had no one to stop her when she reached her target. As she walked down the quiet column, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Her eyes darted around, she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _She watched as the shadow figure fell to the ground. Sakura approached it. She noticed the face was covered by a cloth. She kicked it from its face.

She didn't recognize the man, but on his arm she saw the dark mark. She glared at him before walking away. If a death eater was here that means Voldemort is also here.

Sakura found herself in the Death Chamber, she stared awestruck at the Veil.

"Ah, its you." Sakura turned abruptly and saw the symbolic face of Voldemort. She turned fully around toward him and pointed her wand threateningly at him. He looked at her wand then back at her face and smirked, "That's a very different wand yo-"

"Shut it! I've have not come here to hold a conversation with you, you foul monster," Tears flooded her eyes, anger was raising within, "You killed people, people that I've cared about!" His red eyes slightly widen.

"So you remember?"

"Of course I remember, you killed Cedric Diggory! Now I'm going to kill you!" She finally felt the tear run down her face. He looked at her questioning and clearly disappointed that he miss read her.

"You must be talking about that handsome boy that came along with Potter to the Little Hangleton Graveyard. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't kill Diggory."

"Liar!" She hissed.

"No, it was actually a subordinate of mine named, Peter Pettigrew, who killed Mr. Diggory." He said. Sakura bit her lip and started lowering her wand. For some odd reason, she believed him. He noticed the clear disappointment on her face and started approaching her. Sakura noticed this and raised her wand back up, "That doesn't excuse you from all the other murders you committed and also where can I find Peter Pettigrew?" She asked. Voldemort let out a short laugh.

"I like your attitude, let me guess your in the...Slytherin House," He said walking toward her despite her wand was raised up at him, "Your very ambitious when you feel you have to accomplish something, even if you have to kill. Your just like me." He said, circling her. Her eyes widen.

"I'm nothing like you!" He smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but then both of them heard the loud banging of the door flying open. He disappeared in black smoke. Sakura quickly ran and hide beside the Veil away from sight. She saw Harry Potter arrive, Sakura noticed he was carrying a white glowing globe in hand that looked like a crystal ball. Sakura blinked her eyes, was that all he was up here for? Just then three more figures appeared. She noticed one to be Lucius and the escape prisoner, Antonin Dolohov and also Sirius Black that appeared beside Harry.

"Hand us the Prophecy, Potter." Lucius looked over to his left. Sakura followed his eyes and was shocked that she didn't notice two other people. There was a woman holding Longbottom with her wand held to his head. She smiled at Harry, "Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy." She said gleefully, threatening to use the Cruciatus curse on Neville. She looked back over to Potter, seeing him clutching the Prophecy in his hand. It past a few moments before he started to lift his hand, willingly about to to give it to Lucius.

Just then, other people started apparating within the death chamber. Sakura saw a woman with bubblegum pink hair fire a stunning charm at the woman holding Longbottom than at Lucius. "Hurry and get out of here, Harry!" She yelled. Harry and Neville got away but Harry was grabbed by another man.

"Neville, catch!" Harry yelled, tossing the globe to him. Neville, as clumsy as he was, let it slip through his fingers and let it drop to the floor, shattering it in thousands of tiny diamonds. "Oops." She saw Neville mouthed. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her head to see the shocked, angry looks of the death eaters. "Neville, just get out of here!" Harry yelled. Neville nodded his head and ran out the chamber.

"Follow him!" Yelled Lucius, "Leave Potter." He said to the man holding him. He let go him and followed the other death eaters that ran after Neville.

"As for you, Potter, I think its about time you met your sticky end." He said pointing his wand at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!," A red light shot out of Sirius's wand and knocked his wand out his hand, "You will not harm my godson. _Stupefy_!" With the cast of the spell, Lucius was thrown back by the spell and flew over her head and landed in front of her. Sakura jumped and stared at Lucius, his eyes were opened looking at her. Sakura swallowed, "Are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered, trying not to gain attention to the place she was hiding at. She saw something flicker in his cold grey eyes. She could tell he was in pain from the very high fall he took. She grabbed his arm carefully and wrapped it around her shoulder and helped him up.

She heard a loud cry escape Potter. She looked back over to see Sirius Black falling into the Veil. If she knew correctly, once you enter, you can leave out meaning if you walk within, you'll met your death. She saw Harry cast the Cruciatus Curse upon the black-haired woman. Sakura couls tel the curse wasn't working against her as it should. He needed to enjoy torturing her.

She stood up, holding on to Mr. Malfoy. She began to drag him out of the chamber, she manage to get out out of sight.

"Mr. Malfoy, your a little too heavy, you got to help me help you." She said after stumbling a bit. Malfoy did nothing, he was still in his stunned stage. She managed to carry him in the main Ministry room.

Sakura stopped when she saw Dumbledore and Voldemort, currently dueling. Both of there spells weren't hitting one another. What Sakura knew, this must of been Priori Incantatem, it can only occur when two wands which share the same source for their cores are forced to compete in combat. Before Sakura knew it, white, ghostly orb were shooting from Voldemort's wand. She saw one shoot over her head, Sakura followed that one and turned around.

She accidentally dropped Lucius, shocked at who she saw. Tears form in her eyes, "Cedric?" It was his ghost the stood before her. She reached her hand out to have it only go through him. She snatched her hand away from the sudden coldness. He smiled at her, with that smile, she felt everything disappeared. All the hurt, all the anger, all the emotions she felt when he was killed, was gone. She finally felt at peace. Staring at his ghost told her that she didn't have to avenge him, he was free. He nodded his head before disappearing. She smiled, "Thank you."

"Sakura?" She looked down at Lucius.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She said helping him up into a sitting position.

"Sakura, the dark lord, because of my mistake, he will punish me by giving Draco a assignment that I know he can't take. Please watch over him." Sakura furrowed her brow questioningly. What would Voldemort want with Draco?

**_Finally done with the third chapter. This is the last flashback, the next chapter will return to the regular story line. Sorry for any mistakes if you found them._**

**___'Je tiens à porter à la vie' roughly means in French "I wish to bring to life"_  
**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	5. Decision

******I, Reira, present my first ever crossover to Harry Potter.**

******~O~**

**Cherry Dragon**

_**~O~**_

_**(Takes place in sixth year)**_

_**Summary: Draco Malfoy, a new Death Eater is taken on the pressure of his mission: Assassinate Albus Dumbledore. Sakura, a student of the slytherin household, could see everything he was going through. Will she be able to help him?**_

* * *

Draco shot up from his bed covered in cold sweat. He ran a shaky hand through his platinum blonde hair, it was one those night terrors again of his mother and father being murdered by Voldemort because he didn't kill Dumbledore. He pulled his hand away from his hair, he noticed a few strands laced in between his fingers; his hair was falling out. He began to sob quietly. Now that he really thought about it, everything he tried against Dumbledore failed.

The cursed necklace and the poison mead he anonymously sent to Professor Slughorn for Dumbledore as a Christmas present. Somehow, Weasley had dranked it and almost died. Now that rised his suspisions with Potter even greater. The only thing he could hope for is mending the Vaniching Cabinet, and that wasn't working out to well.

He looked over to the muggle clock he had on the nightstand beside his bed, it was almost time for class and it felt like he haven't slept at all. He swung his legs over the bed until his felt his feet touch the cold stone floor. He looked around and saw the beds were empty; Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise must've already been in the Great Hall for breakfast. He sighed, he was probably the only Slytherin in the common room. He got up and began to get dressed.

After he got dressed, he walked out the common room and began to make his way to the Great Hall. As he walked, he saw Professor Snape, it looked as if he was waiting for him. He saw him flicker his dark beady eyes to him. Draco quickly looked away. When he walked past him, Snape grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Draco, let me help you."

"No, the Dark Lord chose me for this. I don't need any help!" He snapped.

"Stop being stubborn! You can't do this by yourself. Think about your mother, I made the Unbreakable Vow to her." Draco pulled away from him and continued his way toward the Great Hall. Who did he to think he needed him for help. He could...do it by himself. What was he thinking? He did need help...but not him. But who could he get that wouldn't tattle-tale? He immediately thought of Sakura. She already knew his assignment and he was a death eater. He will ask her once he sees her.

When he walked into the Great Hall, he caught sight of Harry talking to Katie Bell, the one that almost died from the cursed opal necklace. He froze, staring at the pair. He could feel his emotions raising, he could feel the tear brimming his eyes. What was going on? Why was he feeling this way all of a sudden. He slightly jumped when he saw Potter turned his attention toward him. He started backing away until he turned around. He had to get out of here.

**~O~**

Sakura looked around the hall in search of Draco, breakfast was almost over and he wasn't here, maybe still sleep. Maybe she should go back to the common room and awaken him. As she stood up, she saw him walk in. She was about to walk up to him until he stopped. Sakura followed his eyes to see he was staring at Potter. She looked back at him, she narrowed her eyes. Were those tears in his eyes?

She saw him turn away and walked out the hall in a rush with Potter close behind. Seeing both of them leaving, she could feel something bad was going to happen. She quickly followed after them but was stopped by Pansy. Sakura glared at her, "What is your problem?" She asked. Pansy furrowed her brow. Before she could answer, Sakura pushed past her, "Move, I have more important things to attend."

Sakura walked through the corridors she think they both walked. She heard a banging and blasting of spells. She followed the noise to the girls' lavatory. She walked in cautiously, she looked down questioningly at the water on the floor. She heard heavy breathing and sobbing. She continued to walk and came to a bloody scene. She gasped before running up toward them. She stopped and looked down at bleeding Draco. She saw Harry looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"What did you do?" She said. She looked up at him, anger clear in her eyes, "I said what did the hell you do!" She screamed, grabbing hold of his shirt. He looked at her fearfully. He shook his head, "I..." She rolled her eyes before pushing him away roughly. She turned back to Draco and fell beside him, she pulled out her wand,_ "Episkey!" _She said. She noticed that the wounds weren't healing, _"Episkey! Episkey!"_ Why weren't they healing! She pulled Draco out of the bloody water and pulled him into her chest.

"Draco!" She cried. He opened his eyes and stared up at her. "Saku-" He was cut off when he gurgled up blood. Sakura breathing started to labor with panic.

"Sing the incantation _'Vulnera Sanentur' _three times." She heard coming from all around. She didn't waste any time as she started waving hr wand over the deep gashes and practically singing the incantation. Sakura watched in amazement as all of his wound healed in a matter of seconds. She heard him groan, "Its okay Draco, you'll be fine now." She whispered to him. She looked up and noticed that Harry was gone. She shrugged her shoulders before wrapping Draco's arm around her neck and helped him up. She had to bring him to Madam Pomfrey. As she walked out the bathroom she noticed Snape waiting outside the doorway.

"Professor Snape, what are you-?"

"Apply Dittany quickly after you arrive at the infirmary. It will prevent scars." She nodded her head, Snape acknowledged her by doing the same. he turned to leave. She continued her way to the infirmary.

"Madam, Draco. He's been hit by a curse and he needs medicine. Dittany is the best for the job." Madam Pomfrey nodded he r head and disappeared in the room. Sakura pulled Draco over to one of the beds and laid him down. She grabbed a chair and sat beside him. She watched as his chest raise up and down from his soft breathing, she looked up at his face. This was the first time she actually saw him at peace. She smiled.

She turned her head when she heard Madam Pomfrey enter to the room with a bowl of Essence of Dittany. Sakura stood up, "I wouldn't mind to do it myself, Madam." She smiled at Sakura and handed Sakura the bowl.

"Your a sweet girl. Are you his girlfriend?" Sakura blushed and shook her head. "NO, just a...good friend." She smiled before leaving them alone. Sakura turned back toward him and started taking off his shirt, after she moved it, she started applying the it the the visible cuts. Hwo could she think that she was girlfriend. Like she said last year, why would she get involved with such a insufferable, spoiled git. She sighed, he wasn't spoiled git anymore; he was a suffering boy that wanted to be free from life's hardships. She wished she could free of him of that.

After she finished, she placed the bowl down on the table beside his bed. She back down at him and looked at his chest. He was really pale, she blushed when she noticed how chiseled his chest was too. She placed the blanket over him quickly.

"You've got class, dear. You can come back later." Sakura nodded her head before leaving. She took one last look at him before closing the door and walking to her first class N.E.W.T level Potions with the new professor, Horace Slughorn. When she walked into class, all of the students' heads turned toward her. She stared back, questioningly. "Ms. Haruno, are you bleeding?"

"Huh?" She asked befuddled. That's when realization hit her, shelooked down at her shirt. Around her middrift was drenched in blood. She quickly did a cleaning charm and watche as all the blood disappeared from her oxford blouse. "No, I had took Dra- a student to the infirmary because he was bleeding profusely," She paused and flickered her eyes toward Potter, "That's why I'm so late, professor."

"Oh, dear, you must be talking about Malfoy. I heard about it, is he doing fine?" Sakura nodded her head.

"He should be back on his feet in two days time." She said walking over to the empty seat beside Potter. Sakura could feel his eyes looking at her. Se turned her head to see he quickly looked away, "Potter, what was that curse you casted on Draco?" He finally fully looked at her.

"I didn't know..." He said slightly shaking his head. By the look on his face, she could tell that he knew nothing of the curse before he casted it.

"_Sectumsempra_ was the name of it though." He said quietly. She never heard of it, her mind went back to Snape, he knew the counterspell to the curse, maybe he knew more about it.

As class proceeded, Sakura's mind kept wandering off to Draco, like 'I hope he's okay'and 'I wonder if he's awake'. Before she knew it, class was over. She got up and walked out the class, she had really fought the urge to go to the infirmary and check up on him but if she wandered off and got caught by Mr. Filch, she would never hear the end of it.

**~O~**

After classes were done for the day, Sakura rushed straight to the infirmary.

She opened the door to the infirmary and saw Madam Pomfrey walking away from him. She smiled at her warmly,"Hello dear, its nice to see you again. He's awake if you want to see him." She said. Sakura gave a curt nod before walking over to his bed. His grey eyes were looking up at her. He lifted out the bed. Sakura grabbed a chair and pulled it beside his bed.

"So how you're feeling?" He looked at her.

"Like crap. Thank you for saving my life." He said. She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "No problem. Lucky I followed both you and Potter." He grimaced before looking down at his hands.

"I need to ask you something?" He aid looking back up at her, "I need...your help. Its almost time." Her eyes widen.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I need your help bringing them in here. The Vanishing Cabinet, its almost fixed. I need you to finish mending it for me before two days past." Her mouth slightly fell opened.

"Two days! Are you serious? That's how much time you have?"

"Please, if I don't do it, my family will..." He paused scared to finish the last of the sentence. She slightly bit her lip, she knew what he was going to say. Sakura already knew what he was going to say.

"Draco, maybe I should be the one to kill him." Sakura said. Draco looked at her anger evident in his eyes.

"NO! I don't need you to kill him! I'm suppose to!" Sakura hushed him.

"You don't look emotionally ready to have that responsibility."

"What makes you so special!" He snapped.

"Just know, if it was my family that was in danger, I would kill him in a heartbeat if it assured the safety of my family!" Draco shrunk back onto the bed, his head hanging in shame. He began to shake violently. Sakura froze when she saw water hit his hands. "I...can't...I'm not like you. I'm just stuck in the middle, I don't know what to choose. Its obvious that I should choose my family over him...but...its hard. Its so hard!" He said clutching the blanket in his hand tightly and managed to rip it. Sakura sighed, she had never seen him like this. It really was killing him and what she just said was harder for him then she thought. Also he really thought it had to be him to kill Dumbledore.

She stared at Draco, who was sobbing and shake uncontrollably. The only thing she could think of was to hug him. She stood and leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard his sobbing decease and his quavering had stopped all together when she hugged him. "Merlin, Draco." She whispered in his ear, "I'll do it and...I'll go with you." She heard him gasped. He pushed her away and looked at her.

"Do you know what the hell you just said?" He said incredulously. She nodded her head, "Do you have any idea what your going to get yourself into! The dark lord in relentless." He said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care, I won't be coming for him but for you." Draco looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He heavily breathe out, "Fine, but if anything happens, your blood won't be on my hands."

**~O~**

As the two days past, Sakura had found it easy finishing mending the Vanishing Cabinet, she had finally got a proper transportation when a bird came back alive. She told Draco of the news and he was a little happy about it but that was only the first part of completling his mission. Sakura had tried various attempt to tell him that she should do it but still stubborn as ever, he said no.

Sakura, being busy with the cabinet, had skipped all her classes. Every one of her professor were wondering on where she was at and even sent Dumbledore to check up on her. Dumbledore had looked at her knowingly, like he knew of what she was doing. She wouldn't be surprised if he did know, Dumbledore was clever. But oddly, he did nothing. That made her think; she was helping Draco complete his mission to asassinate him. It made her wonder if he really did want to die.

As nightfall approached, Sakura knew it was time. She climbed out her bed and got dressed in a black plain form-fitting dress that came just above her knees, black stockings with black mary janes. She slipped on a black jacket and black gloves. She didn't tie her up in her usually ponytail but let it loose down her back, bringing back her childish curls and waves. She sighed before grabbing her wand and leaving silently, trying not to wake the other girls.

She walked quietly through the common room looking around, she knew this was going to be her last time seeing this room. She smiled before walking out into the corridors. It was quiet and the only thing she could hear was the clicking of her shoes and the clicking of someone else's. She only knew who that was, "Draco. Your ready?" She said turning the corner and saw him standing there. He gave a curt nod before turning.

She followed him to the seventh floor into the Room of Requirement. Both of them stopped in front of the cabinet. He unlocked the door before backing up and standing next to her. They watched as the cabinet slowly opened a three black figure emerge out of it. She recognized two of them being Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. She saw Bellatrix's eyes flicker to her before bringing them back to Draco, "A girlfriend of yours, Draco? I must say, she is very pretty." She said smiling.

"I will be coming with you." Sakura said. Fenrir growled at her before pointing his wand in her face, Sakura didn't flinched or back up. "And what makes you think you can come?" He said threateningly. She smirked before pushing his wand out her face. She turned around and started pulling her dress up. Draco snapped his head over to her, "What are you doing?" He said eyeing her nervously as she started pulling her dress up.

Fenrir chuckled, "I think she's asking me to fuck he-" He stopped when he saw the familiar dark mark on her lower back. Both Bellatrix and Draco and the other guy look shocked as they eyed the dark mark. She quickly pulled her dress down and turned back around toward Fenrir, "I think that mark speaks for itself," She glared up at him, "And if you ever point your wand at me again like that, I will cut off something." She said dangerously low, her eyes flickering blue for a second. "Feisty." He growled, "I like that."

Draco stared in shock at her, not that she just threaten to cut off Merlin-knows-what off of him but the Dark mark she sported. She was a death eater already. When did she...?

Sakura turned to Draco, he was also shocked. She wouldn't blame him, She had found out about it when she took a shower and the mirror behind her showed it to her. It took her a while to get use to it but she soon accepted it, as taking it a chance to help and protect Draco. But the only thing that confused her is...when did the hell she receive it.

After wha seemed like forever, glaring at each other. Sakura turned and walked out the Room of Requirement with them following close behind her. She had lead them to the Astronomy Tower. She opened the door letting Draco and the other through first. Sakura followed close behind. She sopped half way when he saw a movement from under the huge telescope. She narrowed her eyes to see better in the dark, "Potter?" She whispered to herself. She quietly walked under it, hoping not to catch his attention. She saw him take out his wand and point it toward the surface.

Sakura pulled out hers,"Put the wand down, Harry." She said as low as possible. His shocked expression looked at her then her wand. "Your with them?" He whispered loudly.

"That's not any of your business. Just stay quiet, I don't want to give your location out." She said. She looked up, looking through the metal bars. Draco had already held him at wand point. She didn't knowwhat they were talking about, but it seemed Dumbledore was trying to negotiate with him. She bit her lip, "Come on, Draco. No backing down." She said to herself, "Think about your family."

She cursed when he started lowering his wand. She pointed her wand up toward Dumbledore, "Avada ked-"

"Avada Kedavra!" She saw a green light hit him. She stared in shock before looking at whoever casted the spell. She shocked to see it was Snape. She saw all of them turned to leave. She forgot Potter and caught up with them. She came from under the metal bars and ran up next to Draco. She looked at him, it looked like he was on the verge of crying any second. She grabbed held his hand. He looked at her bfore returning her gesture.

Now, both of them were wanted enemies. She had sacrificed herself for him.


End file.
